The will of the force
by yourfriendchief
Summary: One-shots centered around death and the force. It's said that if the force calls you home, it will also give you peace first. This is how it does that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer blah blah blah, I don't own star wars; sadly Disney does, on to the story. This will be a series of one-shots, each chapter focusing on a different person as the time of their death grows near.**

**Speaks to us, the force does; Different for each of us it is. Calls us, the force does, but bound by death it is not. Bring and take life it will; change history it cannot. But change fate, it can.**

The Jedi master kneeled down and closed his eyes; the force flowed all around him. He could feel the sith's anger, he could feel his Padawan's frustration at not being beside him. The Jedi master just waited until he felt something; looking up he saw the place he was at changed. He was no longer waiting for the sith to strike, but he found himself in what he described as a very strange throne room. Ahead of him a Jedi and sith fought while an older man watched the battle; The Jedi left as if he knew the sith but he could not place him. The battle raged on until the Jedi knocked this saber out of the sith's hand and sliced his right hand off.

"Good good, no kill him. Kill him and take your fathers place at my side." The Jedi watched as the younger man threw down his saber, "No; I'll never turn to the dark side. You failed your highness; I am a Jedi, like my father before me."  
>"So be it, Jedi" the older man spat before his hands let lose a massive display of force lighting hitting the younger man in the chest, he feel to the ground pleading with his father to help. The Jedi watched as the sith looked to his son then to his master; he looked once more at his son before his head snapped back to his mater. The sith in the black suit pick up his master and threw him over the side of the rail.<p>

The sith fell to the ground clearly dyeing; that's when he knew this man was Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi smiled at Anakin, although he would not live to see this, Anakin would bring balance to the force.

The scene before him shifted and he found himself looking out into a darkly lit round room; He watched as massive droids waited above him on the ledge looking to the middle of the room. Two sabers ignited in the center of the room; A green and a blue. He turned his head to get a better view; before him stood Anakin's son and woman with redish-gold hair. Skywalker's green blade flew at inhuman speeds blocking all blaster fire that came at him; likewise the woman's blue blade did the same as the stood back to back. The Jedi watched as the scene faded before him until even the glow of the sabers was gone.

Then he found himself surrounded by Jedi they all watched as a casket was brought to the center; Skywalker stood not far off from it with his hand on a younger boy. The boy had Anakin's face but his heir was a shade of red. The Jedi looked over to find the woman form his vision lying in the casket; The Jedi reached out and placed a hand on this woman before she faded into the force. He turned to see Skywalker look up and mourn for her; it was not the type you would morn for a friend, but for a lover.

The scene shifted once more and he found himself back where he started; the blast shields opened and Master Qui-Gon Jinn ignited his green saber and ran forward. He had heard about visions of the force such as this; this was the force's way of bringing him peace. Qui-Gon knew he would not survive this battle, but Obi-Wan would. Qui-Gon fought hard trying to find an opening to allow Obi-Wan to get here before his death; Qui-Gon could not find an opening and he felt the force calling him. He raised his saber for a mere moment and he felt the sith's blade run though his body; He heard the scream of Obi-Wan before his vision faded.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and Obi-Wan lifted his head, "Promise me, you will train….. The boy. He is…..the… Chosen one."  
>"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied, and Qui-Gon's vision went dark. The last think on his mind was the future, for moments before this; he had had a <em>vision of the future<em>.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue lighting flew from the Emperor's hands as the being before him fell to the floor in pain. Darth Vader watched as the Emperor's victim screamed in pain; he hadn't gotten use to this as the Emperor's hand had not failed many times. "You have failed me for the last time!" The Emperor yelled as he increased his power behind the lighting. Vader watched as the life slowly drained from her; soon she would be nothing but another victim that had failed him.

Vader looked up as a blue glow caught his eye; the glow formed into a being he knew all too well. Vader turned for a moment to look back at his master; he seemed not to notice the figure standing before them. Vader turned back and looked over to his old friend. The being walked to them before stopping next to the Emperor's hand.

"Anakin, why do you allow this? She has done no wrong." The figure asked placing a hand on her back as if she would feel it. "My Master's hand had failed, she deserves this punishment." He replied. "You have no place here Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon looked up at Vader, "You're wrong Anakin; Mara is made for so much more. there is a young man out there who will love her more than life; and in time she will love him. You know this Anakin, she must live through this. She will be sent to kill your son one day; she will fail then too. Your son will love her, and she will learn to love him.

Vader froze in his place; this woman before him was meant for his son. "The Emperor told me to turn him." Vader said watching Qui-Gon, "I know Anakin, and I am sure you will try; but if you do not save her, if he turns he will be destroyed. Anakin, Mara is Luke's safe place, without her he will lose himself and be lost as a son to you, even if you turn him. You must save her now Anakin."

Anakin watched as Qui-Gon vanished snapping him back; Anakin ignited his lightsaber and stepped in front of the Emperor's lighting. His red blade blocking the lighting until the Emperor stopped. "Lord Vader what is the meaning of this!" he spat as Vader helped Mara to her feet. "She is of use to us; killing her is a mistake." Vader looked over to Mara who was just on the edge of death. "I will train her more and she will once again become your hand." The Emperor seemed to think about this; he was clearly unhappy about Vader betraying him, but he did like this new plan, "Very well, but Lord Vader; if she fails again, you will take her place." Vader bowed "Yes my Master."

Mara had just woken up when Vader placed a hand on her arm, "Do not try and move; you will need your strength, soon I will begin training you. You will be strong and one day you will die." Mara nodded and closed her eyes again, thankful for the bit of peace Vader had given her. Vader left the room and paused, "Thank you master Qui-Gon." With that Anakin walked off and in that moment, part of Darth Vader had been destroyed and Anakin Skywalker was fighting to reclaim himself.

Qui-Gon stood watching as this transpired. "You did better at helping him than I." Qui-Gon turned as Obi-Wan joined him in watching Mara. "She will make a good wife to Luke Obi-Wan; and in time, a good mother." Obi-Wan nodded, "I had long learned not to doubt you master." Qui-Gon sighed, "Obi-Wan I have not been your Master for years, and you did well in training Anakin and Luke." Qui-Gon turned his view back to Mara, "Rest now child, for soon enough you will be at a place where you are at peace. Someone will love you my dear and you will find peace and love in his embrace. Good night young Mara Jade, for after you lose yourself, he will come to find you."


End file.
